Restless Nights
by Uneashed-Creation
Summary: Ven's been waking up the past few weeks with nightmares. so each of the rest of the Land of Departure crew come over and give him some advice to help him feel better. If only for them to get more sleep.
1. Terra's turn

**AN: I've played the game, I love the story, but I unfortunately do not own the series rights, but enough about me, enjoy this story that I thought up of while I was going through my insomnia phase.**

**Restless Nights**

**Exterior: The Land of Departure. **

_Part 1 : Terra_

"AAAGHH!" was the scream he heard again for the 9th time this month, the Keyblade wielder and Earth warrior Terra sighed. It only meant one thing.

"Ven's having another nightmare."

The Nightmares were a subject Terra, Aqua and their Master and teacher Eraqus knew about Ven ever since he was first dropped off here by his first master, Master Xehanort, a friend of Master Eraqus; and during the first few weeks that he had stayed with them, Terra, Aqua, and Eraqus were subjected to constant yelling, and thrashing about on one occasion, from the young boy Terra looked to as a little brother. Now again, with the upcoming Mark of Mastery exam coming in a couple weeks, Terra decided to just let himself go back to bed, maybe it'll just blow over in the morning just like the first time.

_Thirty minutes later_

"Ugh" Terra said as he got up from his bed, Terra couldnt get back to sleep after Ven's yelling, when things had gotten quiet, he thought that Aqua had gone into Ven's room and calmed him down, or maybe even Master Eraqus; and maybe after that he could get back to sleep, but when that didnt work and put him where he was now. Terra got out of his bed, putting on the light brown hakama pants he usually wore with the plain white tee and boxers he already had on; and with a yawn, Terra opened the door from his room, to the outer halls of the castle building where he and his friends and teacher lived in.

The Kitchen that was within the Land of Departures Temple was well... small to say the least, yes it could hold a small family table and chairs for people to seat, and yes it had all the standards needed to feed Keyblade Bearers. But it was considerably less spacious then it was in its Hayday when there were more Keyblade students and Masters living in the Land of departure, Raising a Keybearer was getting less and less common now. The Worlds beyond had their own masters and students so their wasnt much need now to send these potential warriors to a world like the Land of Departure unless it was on important business. So to make it seem more appropriate, Master Eraqus had remodeled the Kitchen to be a bit smaller. I mean after all, they ate outside instead of in, so there was no need for it to be so big. Besides, the spacious room was more fitting for the Dining Hall that the castle had.

It was there that Terra had stumbled in, rubbing his eyes as he opened the refrigerator door, grabbing a carton of milk that was recently bought from the village below the mountains that led to the castle. Not even for a second noticing for a second the Spiky Blond hair by with the black and white tee, the black shorts, and the empty cup of water right beside him, holding his face with his own hands, sitting in the chair on the table that was in the small kitchen.

"Hey Terra" Ven yawned as he was looking at the surface of the table, the only light showing in the entire room was the light from the fridge, the LED Clock above the stove, and the Light above it that was used sort as a night light for people who couldnt see so well in the dark as Master Eraqus had explained to the boy and Terra when each first started living there; never minding the fact that it may just have something to do with the old Keyblade Master's vision. But I as the narrator must move onward.

"Hey Ven, sleep well I imagine?" The hints of sarcasm and annoyance from the older teen made Ven give a tired scoff as he looked up to Terra who was pouring Milk into a glass.

"Very funny" Ven said as Terra now had closed the fridge door and was sitting with his glass of milk in the chair opposite of Ven's.

"Yeah sorry, just tired is all"

"Its alright, its not your fault I cant sleep. Too many nightmares.. just too many" Ven said as he was shaking his tired head back and forth. Watching the kid look this way was a bit depressing for Terra, so Terra spoke up

"Care to talk about it?" Terra asked, usually he wouldnt do much in helping the kid out with his sleep troubles, usually Aqua took the opportunity to get up and see if Ven was alright. She always did like to act like a mother to the kid... makes ya wonder what that would make Terra considering his thoughts concerning Aqua. But nevertheless, Terra decided it would be his turn to console his little brother. Even if it weren't essentially the case.

"Huh?" Ven asked as Terra nodded his head, the milk already half gone as Terra spoke.

"Yeah, when I was younger and I had nightmares; My dad, my Real Dad, not Master Eraqus, would sit down with me in a place like the kitchen here and we would just talk about it. It was strange" Terra looked down "Dad never really was one for small talk.. but he seemed to always be there to help fight back the fears or at least help you with them. If only he was here we'd all have one big talk about nightmares to just ya know? Work it out. But he's gone now." Terra said as he looked Ven at eye sight as Ven just stared back at him.

"Terra.."

"Heh, but we aren't here to talk about my dad now are we? So what was your nightmare about, if ya want to talk about it?" Terra said as Ven went over to the sink to pour some water into his glass again, turning off the faucet as he went back to his chair.

"i dont know what it was all about" Ven began "I was on an island, like some sort of tropical paradise, with those fruits that Aqua always talks about. But instead of the island looking like a paradise. It was all dark like it was night, the entire island seemed to be in the middle of a storm, like this really huge, really violent storm! I looked around all I could to find some boat or someone to tell me what was going on, but I couldnt find anything. Thats when I saw this giant Dark.. thing" Terra lifted his eyebrows, intrigued now by how the story was turning out.

"What did it look like?" He asked

"It was giant, and muscular, with most of its hair covering its face. It had these huge claws that tore up most of the island and even had these little creatures come out from underneath it. Thing didnt have a heart though."

"Didnt have a heart?"

"Yeah no heart, just this giant heart shaped hole. Probably the most scary thing about it was that it had these yellow eyes. Not like regular eyes like we had but just Yellow dots that peered right at me."

"I see" Something about the way Ven described the creature reminded him about a lesson he and Aqua had learned about when Eraqus was teaching them about the realms.

"Go on"

"Well those little creatures I told you about? They started running towards me. I tried to bring out my Keyblade" Ven lifted his right hand to summon his keyblade, within a second the reverse positioned blade with it's key-chain appeared before him and Terra. "It didnt appear at all" Ven dismissed his Keyblade as it disappeared in a flash of light

"So I did the next best thing, I ran, ran as far as I could on the island, the little creatures keep rising up from the ground and trying to attack me. I ran into the cave nearby, and thats when I noticed something. The clothes I usually wore were gone, replaced by this pattern on red shorts, this white shirt and gloves. I heard laughing behind me, and when I looked at the reflective surface from the rock wall in the cave..." Ven took a huge gulp from his drink as if the young teen were a drunkard. "It wasnt me"

"..." Terra didnt know what to say to his friend, the dream sounded pretty vivid for Ven, he took a sip from his drink as Ven spoke once more.

"Ive been trying to figure out what it means, the dream you know? Its this one and a couple others always repeating each week now and I just cant sleep."

"Hey its alright Ven" Terra said as he finished his drink, wiping his face as he put his and Ven's glasses into the sink.

"To be honest i've had dreams like that too, one's where im someone else and do terrible things to the people I care about.. But I try to not let it get to me. I usually use the frustration from the dreams I dont understand to train." Terra continued

"Is training all you ever think about?" Ven joked as the two laughed,

"Yeah Probably, but it does make the time pass by quickly" Ven nodded as he looked at clock above the stove. The time read 3:30 am on the LED clock as Ven and Terra were silent, not knowing what to continue on. Ventus was glad him and Terra talked things out, it put the whole nightmare about being someone else sound a little ridiculous. Which was a good thing, it probably wasnt any important, but still.

"So Dr. Terra, whats your diagnosis on my nightmare?" Ven asked as Terra got up and put his chair back in place, looking at the boy as he closed his eyes and grinned.

"Dreams suck" was all he said, Ventus nodded

"Yeah, Dreams suck" and the two laughed together once more before saying goodnight to each other, going back to their rooms and falling back to sleep once more. From then on, the nightmare never woke Ventus up again. Ever. Again. And they all lived happily ever after.

"AAAAGGHH!" Well until the next nightmare that is.

_Part 1: Terra The End_

**AN:****So where do I begin with this... well for one I wrote the story because it reminded me of these nightmares I had that woke me up in the middle of the night and I just couldnt go back to bed because the woke me up. So I would ask my friends what to do about it and they'd tell me their little solutions to the problem. So it's kind of like a thank you note to them since theyre going to be going to college soon; and I thought why not write the story involving the BBS trio around the same set of circumstances? Anyway Review if ya like it, the next part is Aqua's so stayed tuned!**


	2. Aqua's turn

**AN: I dont Own Kingdom Hearts... but that doesnt mean I cant be excited for III. Worlds Finally the arc shall end! Oh yeah the song put down is by a Cover artist named Lizz on Youtube, check her out.**

**Restless Nights**

**Exterior: The Land of Departure **

_Part 2: Aqua_

It was afternoon in the training area of the castle in the Land of Departure, Aqua and Terra, two teenage Keyblade students to Master Eraqus, were practicing their magic skills for the upcoming Mark of Mastery exam that would come to them in the following month. If one of them had passed, they would be deemed a Keybade master by Master Eraqus, and learn the secret behind their world.

"Firaga!" The female Keybearer yelled as a giant ball of Fire shot out of her Keyblade and straight towards its target, the male Keyblade wielder Terra, at an amazing speed even for ordinary mages.

"Reflect!" Terra yelled lifting his keyblade into the air as a cracked barrier shone around Terra like a crystal, only to start breaking apart just as the ball of fire touched the barrier.

"Crap!" he swore as the ball exploded, the barrier dissipated as the backlash from the fiery explosion sent Terra flying into the air, only to land on his ass as he groaned. Aqua giggled at the sight as Terra groaned get up on his feet quickly to avoid any more embarrassment.

If the test involved an advanced knowledge of magic spells. Aqua knew she would win hands down.

"Damn.." Terra said as he walked over to his rival/friend/..something else

"You could go a little easier on the spells Aqua, im just starting to learn reflect!"

"Heh, well I could go easier on you, but that spell requires that you defend yourself against high level attacks. You cant just start easy ya know?" Aqua encouraged him, quite knowing that what she was saying was just to tease Terra. He shrugged it off.

"Again" He said

"Again, you sure you dont want to rest first?" Aqua inquired to the earth warrior as he rubbed his hair, turning towards her.

"Nah, the reason we're training today is to learn magic right? So I need all the help I can get. Dont worry about me I got a few potions just in case things do go sour." Terra responded to the question as he pulled out a couple of bottles filled with the green liquid.

"Alright" Aqua chuckled as she lifted her Keyblade at him as he backed away. "In that case I wont hold back!"

And so from then on until they both passed out from exhaustion next to each other, Terra and Aqua had flung spell after spell at each other. Terra got perfection in performing the reflect spell thanks to Aqua's rampaging bombardment of high leveled spells, and even she learned that Terra could be well adept at high level combination ones like Fission Firaga, and even the more dangerous Meteor, a spell she had trouble producing. Earlier on Eraqus had come over to tell them that they should go to bed soon as the sun was already fully set and it seemed like night was upon them. But thanks to a certain spiky brown-haired someone, and probably for once her rebellious teenager side taking over, Aqua and Terra had stayed up to continue their spell practice outside the castle walls and in the fields nearby, hopefully much of the destruction the two had made during their late-night training would be fixed in the morning thanks to the world.

When the two had collapsed next to each other on the grassy land looking over the village nearby, they spent the remaining time gazing at the stars, eating up some snacks the two brought along the way for dinner,and talking about their hopes and fears for the Mark of Mastery exam; as well as if they were going to get into trouble by Master Eraqus the next morning for not being at the castle. In what felt like a long time since they first met at the castle and became keyblade wielders, the two felt like children. Two very destructive children with a weapon that could literally have the potential to destroy entire worlds mind you, but children and friends nonetheless.

"..." Aqua was the first to wake up of the two as her eyes stared into the stars and the image of the moon the Land of Departure had made, appearing as though it was always supposed to be there. She looked around to her surprise that instead of the lavender striped pajamas she wore and the bedroom she occupied with the pictures of her friends and images of the other worlds as shown in history. She was instead wearing her normal outfit, covered in sweat,dirt, and from what appeared from it, spit. She blushed and wiped her face quickly to make sure Terra couldnt see her like this, but to her surprise again past the little pile of empty potion bottles and snack wrappers. Terra was fast asleep. Lying on the grass looking over the dark unlit town below them, Aqua remembered where they were.

"Oh yeah.. the training" she said as she pulled out a little pocket-watch Terra had gotten her for her birthday a couple years back when the one her father had given her before she left broke. It was such a sad day for her, but it quickly turned glad when Terra gave her the little box wrapped with a bow, hiding his face as she opened to find the silver and gold little trinket. Heh memories, she wanted to make so much more with him and the rest of their tiny little group up at the castle.

"What time is it?" she asked as she opened it, shifting it so the moonlight could show the face of the clock as well as it's hands.

"1:30, oh so it's only been two hours" she said as she closed the watch, she got up, dusting herself off from the wet grass as she looked down to see her friend Terra who was snoring, using a tiny wrapper to cover his arms as she giggled slightly. A dark yet funny idea passing her mind as the cold night air hit her arms, sending goosebumps on them, she shivered. Silently, she leaned down next to Terra's face and whispered.

"See ya in the morning Terra" in a too tired sound, Terra responded lazedly and slurring his words.

"Shee ya in the morrning"

" and Aqua's the greatest"

"And Aqcua's the cratessht"

With that, Aqua got up, giggled silently, and left Terra to his fate in the morning where Master Eraqus would find him and scold him for not being in his bedroom. Aqua however ran up the hills leading to her home as fast as she could, sneaking in to the castle, and getting to her bedroom to change. She'd take a shower in the morning but doing it now would cause too much noise and that could wake up Ventus or Master Eraqus up. If anything, she was surprised she didnt get caught at this point. Kind of wondering whether or not her teacher was up and waiting for the moment when he would turn on the lights in some dark room going all "tsk tsk tsk Aqua" to her, and she would have to explain what happened to Terra and her and where the earth warrior was.

But if that should happen, she could always blame Terra.

He didnt mind. Hehe

Aqua had gotten herself all changed and went to the bathroom right across the hallway beside both Ventus' and Terra's room. Going inside, she closed the door and turning the light, the faucet, and holding the tube of toothpaste and her toothbrush, went through the normal motions of brushing her teeth and getting ready for bed when she had hear the inevitable.

"AAAAAAGGGH!" a familiar boy's voice yelled as Aqua, just in the middle of brushing her teeth, dropped her brush, leaving the sink on mind you, with all the perks of being some sort of mama bear in the form of a 17-19 ish girl, and quickly (well more liked ripped) opened both the bathroom's door and Ventus' door as she ran to the boy who had just startled himself awake.

"Ven!" She yelled as the young keyblade wielder looked hazily up to the older girl with toothpaste on her mouth and a look of worry that he was actually used to considering her track record of watching over the kid when he had nights like this.

_Well one nightmare was gone _He thought, it had been a week since his talk with Terra in the kitchen and while he didnt have the nightmare with the collapsing island and the dark monsters, he still had to deal with his other nightmares. It then occurred to him as his mind processed the situation, that Aqua was holding Ven close to her, like _really _close. Quickly trying to gain a hold of the situation, Ven lightly pushed her a little bit back as he tried to focus his eyes on his older friend.

"Aqua?.. what are you doing here? And why does it look like you were just brushing your teeth?" Ven asked as she looked over herself and wiped the stuff off her mouth and some of the stuff that hit her clothes as she quickly passed through the question in an instant, looking Ven in the eye with a determination that in all honesty made Ven a little nervous.

Realizing the situation had calmed down, Aqua lowered her "Protective" instinct as she sighed.

"Sorry" she said sheepishly

"I-its fine Aqua"

"Another nightmare?"

"..yeah"

So the two sat on Ven's bed, Aqua explaining where she was and how she left Terra like that outside. While Ven was telling his side, more over, the nightmare he had. It seemed to occur at the same time for the weeks as he always dreamt of this masked man talking down to him, calling him a weakling, a nobody; and how the scene would change to him fighting this silver haired guy with a sash over his eyes and would always lose via crushed bones.

"I just dont know what to do" Ven said after finishing telling the dream that Aqua had heard many times now, though she would always listen. Going with an approach that Terra talked to her about earlier when they had gotten on the subject of Ven's night terrors. At least part of it, it didnt seem like talking was always going to work, and if she and Ven wanted any sleep; maybe a different idea was in order.

"Want to hear a lullaby then?"

"Eh?" That kind of threw Ven off for a minute. A lullaby? Was she thinking right?!

"A lullaby? Um Aqua you sure you dont want to go to bed now? Its fine really im just going to go back to bed and-"

"No nonononononononono" Aqua rambled on as she shook her head, maybe her mind was starting to lose it due to lack of sleep but she be damned if she didnt do something to help Ven!

"Its just a little thing my mom used to sing to me when I had nightmares, before I came here."

".. really?"

"Uh huh" She said nodding as she looked to the floor. "She said she got it from her mother, and that she had made It when she lived in a town long ago that was in perpetual twilight, just when their clock tower was being built"

Ven nodded, intrigued about the lullaby, and with any luck if it would get his friend out of his room, he was up for it.

"Fine then"

"R-really?" Aqua herself was a bit surprised by the sudden shift in interest. She thought Ventus would have refused hearing it.

"Yeah go for it, Im all ears!" Ven said smiling

"Okay then! Um first lets set the stage right... ah here we go" Lifting up her hand, she had summoned her Keyblade. An orb of blue and white mixed together around the Keyblade as a small whirring noise was heard from it. The orb at once expanded the entire room, Ventus had to close his eyes from the blinding light. But when he opened them again, albeit still a little tiredly, he was in a completely different place.

It was the afternoon here and the sunset looked magnificent, leaving an orange and red afterglow over the entire place, the outlook of the town was covered with rows of buildings and pathways. Ventus couldnt believe his eyes, did they go to another world?

"Aqua.."

"relax heh" She said a little tired as Ven looked to the girl with bags under her eyes

"Its only an illusion of the place I talked about, it may appear real, but it isnt."

"Oh" said Ventus as his hope had kind of got hurt, it was an illusion sure but it looked real enough, they were sitting on the edge of something and Ven could have sworn if he had jumped off he would have died right then and there.

It was then that he heard the song of the world. That sort of melody a world play's that defines it from the others. It was kind of soothing. Then he heard Aqua sing.

"Uh lets see, how did it go again?"

_Long ago when our eyes, used to shine_

_and I was yours and you were mine~_

_Once I told you why the sun sets red _

_I know, that i'll never forget_

_Now youre gone, but the sun still sets in the sky_

_So at dusk, I will always think of you.._

It was, an interesting song to Ventus, the way it went along with the rhythim of this world's illusion. It was both a sad and cheerful song; and even if it was kind of awkward to see one of his best friends sing a lullaby to him, he decided that it was a nice gesture to show how much she cared. She placed her arm on the young Keybearer's shoulders as she rocked them back and forth, the illusion's sun slowly going down.

_Do you think, we could ever turn back time.. someday?_

_You and me, will we ever be the same..?~_

now that he thought about it as his eyes were lulling downwards, it seemed more sad than cheerful. Like it seemed to him it wanted something really bad, but what was it? Aqua's voice didnt help either as her descent into slumber was also contributing to the idea that the song was asking for... redemption? What a weird lullaby Ven thought. But still the song continued.

_Once upon a time.. in my dreams_

_I reached for you.. and you reached for me~_

_Waking up, is the hardest thing to do_

_Because in my dreams.. I have you_

_Since your gone~ and the sun still sets in the sky_

_At Dusk, I will always think of you..._

The song itself faded along with the spell as Aqua had finished her grandmother's lullaby, even today she thought about the meaning behind such a song. Her mother used it to help fight away her fears, but what was it to Aqua? Did she really think it could be used the same way for Ven? She looked down and saw that her little plan work, trying unconsciously to fall back to bed, Ven was asleep in her left arm.

Aqua smiled and yawned at the same time. Maybe it was meant to fight away a fear or two, but to Aqua it taught her a little lesson here and there. She didnt want to lose her friends to anything. As long as she, Ven, Terra and even Master Eraqus, were together. Thats all she would ever need to keep her happy. With a friendship like her's it would never break, no matter how many years passed or what got in her and her friend's path.

They would pull through. Because they were there for each other.

Aqua let go of Ven as his body fell to the side of the bed. She smiled at her sleeping bed as she stretched her arms and tried to get up, but to no avail as they had fallen asleep. She was too tired to notice or move anymore after she spoke one last sentence.

"Good night Ven... see the morni..." Right there, at the precise moment she tried to get up, Aqua fell to the floor and passed out once more; too tired to get back to her bed, or remember that she had left the faucet running. She awoke the next morning to find a very pissed off Keyblade Master, reprimand Terra for being out late when he spotted her get out of Ven's room. The kid was still asleep.

There would be a long list of chores for the two Keyblade wielders in the following weeks.

And to think, it all started because of spell training, and a nightmare.

Lucky them, though, it was another nightmare that Ven no longer had, the song helped him forget all of that, and he slept just fine.

"AAAAAAAAGH!"

Well at least until the next nightmare reared it's ugly head. Oh well guys.

_Part 2: Aqua The End_

**AN: Almost done folks! Review if ya like it at all **


	3. Master Eraqus: His Turn

**AN: Onto the finale folks, we're down to our last person to help his student. Master Eraqus! I dont own Kingdom Hearts. But I wished I was apart of it!**

**Restless Nights**

**Exterior: The Land of Departure **

_Part 3: Master Eraqus_

It was perhaps one of the few nights that Master Eraqus intentionally couldnt sleep. Up in his own study, in a separate wing of the Castle in the Land of Departure. Home to all Keyblade wielders and Masters who had come to learn of the history that their kind had made. The nightmares attacking his youngest pupil Ventus seemed to only remind him of the past.

"AAAAAGH!"

Master Eraqus remembered the first night very well, more so than his other students he had believed. Hearing the cry of his student, he dismissed it, not as an act of coldness truth be told, but in chance one of his two older students could help calm the boy down. After all the three together looked after each other a lot, similar to his days before he took the mantle of Keyblade Master. Like a Family. Master Eraqus knew that they could do the job better than he could after so many attempts to fight off the darkness that invaded the boy's dreams. Strange how these recent events, right before Terra and Aqua's Mark of Mastery exam no less, could allude to things that have, well already passed. Like the day Ventus was dropped off here by Xehanort. The Master Besides Eraqus to whom he was once friends.

'Flashback'

The day seemed to pass by so fast for him on that morning. His fellow Keyblade Master and friend Master Xehanort had dropped off his new student; a blond headed boy with blue eyes whom Xehanort had called "Ventus". Master Xehanort had told Eraqus that Ventus was a Keyblade wielder like them in need of guidance, but because of unexpected plans; Master Xehanort could not take care of the boy like he had hoped. Instead, asking Eraqus to teach the boy himself as if by favor, Master Eraqus had agreed to his old friend; and as they were discussing the exact details of Ventus' current training. Master Eraqus' other students, a Brown haired 15 yr old named Terra, and a Bluenette 14 year old named Aqua ; had put it upon themselves to meet the potential new addition to their little "family.

"Only 11 years old, and he can summon a Keyblade?" Master Eraqus was still a bit surprised when Master Xehanort had told his parting student to produce one. When he did show it, not only did it seem to summon backwards in his hand, it also appeared to have a cracked Keychain. Indicating that their might have been some recent injury to the boy's heart.

"Why yes" The Bald master said to his friend as the two looked over the mountain range

"It surprised me too when I first met him, I thought the boy had only the potential, but to summon one on his first try. Heh" The old man had chuckled as he turned to Master Eraqus with a wry grin

"The kid was a natural that I believe none of us have seen in a long time"

"But why send him here? If the boy is a natural as you said he was, why not put most of your time into training the boy yourself instead of leaving him to me?"

The old man's smile had faded into a solemn expression as Master Xehanort's gaze focused on Master Eraqus.

"As you can tell already, Ventus' heart isnt natural from normal people" Xehanort spoke in a steady tone as he continued.

"The boy's heart is made up of pure light. Just like the story of the Seven Princesses"

"What..? But that cant be, no heart can be made of pure light, for every heart, theyre has to be a balance between-"

"Light and Dark, Yes Eraqus, you do not need to explain this to me. We are both Keyblade masters who were taught this lesson by our master remember?"

"Y-yes... forgive me"

"Still, its because of this purity of light in Ventus that has attracted.. unwanted attention"

"Hm?" It was Master Eraqus' turn to look at his old friend "What do you mean"

Master Xehanort sighed as he pull out a book from his pocket, the book was opened revealing entries that had appeared to be the man's journal.

"We have been attacked by the No-hearts, the shadowy creatures we were told about when we were his age. They seemed to be attracted to the boy's unfathomable amount of light within him. Likes moths to a flame they seem to have the urge to attack the boy at any moment. The last attack when we encountered them had damaged Ventus' Keychain, putting him in the state he's currently in"

"And so you brought him here? To the edge of Darkness and Light!" Master Eraqus said in an agitated matter. Knowing full well that this choice was beyond simple reason, if anything it was a reckless decision on Xehanort's part.

"Those things will just have a shorter distance to come to find him!"

"Calm down Eraqus" Master Xehanort had assured the other master as his voiced seem to be smooth and charismatic, patting Eraqus on the back with his white gloves.

"I had figured that if the boy could stay and learn here in a place where Darkness and Light are on the verge of each other, his heart of pure light would eventually adapt as he recovered. Is that such a wrong thing to bet on?" Xehanort had asked as Master Eraqus had pondered on what his friend was doing, maybe he was right and only time could tell? He wouldve continued to think about the idea, but Xehanort had let go of Eraqus and walked a few feet away, nonchalantly putting his hands in the air with a shrug.

"But if you cannot raise the boy, then fine, I guess I can find another one of our compatriots to watch over him. Assuming my power can quell the No hearts' intent on devouring the boy as I fight them off. After all, it is just a silly gamble is it not?" Master Xehanort had said in a forgiving yet defeated fashion behind his friend as Eraqus thought about the situation again.

"And you're sure you cannot take on the threat of them all on your own?"

"Well I could, but its not like I dont have other students to teach as well my friend, My other student is currently on the world where I normally train, waiting for me. I cant show favoritism you know. As I said before, I dont know how long we could last while we wait for the poor boy to essentially wake up from his damaged state. Not while the No Heart's could just easily show up within a Heartbeat."

"Yes.. I see your conundrum now I guess" Eraqus said as the look on Master Xehanort's face made a crooked smile, not that Eraqus could see.

"I'll watch over Ventus then. After all, The Land of Departure is home to all Keyblade wielders in need of a home." The look on Xehanort's face grew even wider as he turned it into a solemn one with a look of thankfulness, turning to the other master.

"Ah yes..thank you Eraqus, you've truly done a kindness to me this day, I am in your debt." Xehanort said to Eraqus as the both of them had smiled.

"It really is no problem I suppose"

"Yes.. Now I'm sorry to leave, but I got another student to teach in another world. I must go now old friend."

"Why yes take-" At that moment Master Eraqus had heard this cry of agony come from the castle as the sound had seemed to come from the boy.

"Care?.. Ventus" Master Eraqus had said as he ran towards the direction of the noise, by that point Master Xehanort had opened a corridor of Darkness, unbeknownst to Eraqus, and had taken off to raise the boy he had named Vanitas.

When Master Eraqus had arrived to the scene, Terra and Aqua were taken aback by Ventus' sudden behavior, trying to calm him down as they told their master that he started doing this after they asked about his past.

Eraqus groaned as he realized that his friend just what his friend had put upon him. Coming over to help calm the boy down, and to explain some of the details Master Xehanort had told him to his students. Hiding the fact the boy seemed to possess only a heart of light and was being pursued by the No Hearts. He had instead told them that he would be staying with them until the time had come when Ventus was fully recovered. His students accepted it quite quickly as Ventus showed a glimpse of a smile when the two reintroduced themselves to him. Even in his er.. state, it had seemed that Ventus was slightly aware of what was happening.

Later

A day or two had passed and thats when the first of many nightmares began to come and haunt the boy, even now in the present, much to Master Eraqus' alarm. The creatures of the darkness would not stop in abusing the young boy.

He was in the middle of writing a letter to one of the other Masters. Asking them for guidance of the situation Master Xehanort had put upon him. Detailing the situation involving the Boy's heart in hopes that perhaps one of them could give advice on how to deal with the situation.

"..." Eraqus had sighed as he finished another letter, planning to send off these to scour the worlds where hopefully another Master could send back in help. Unfortunately the way things were now, it was hopeless at this point to create a standard and more efficient way of communication between the worlds since the rate of Keyblade warriors had dwindled down so much. Times seemed to be cruel for old men like himself, He remembered when there were more than just him, that he along with his fellow apprentice Xehanort were among many Keyblade wielders that learned thanks to the council previous Masters, long since dead, had established.

He remembered the times he himself spent with those others too while he was still learning.. it was because of the darkness that they were gone. He had feared that perhaps the Darkness had stolen away his last friend too at one point, remembering the scar he was given years prior when the man known as Xehanort was planning on studying the Keyblade war... But that is looking too far back for one night.

The point being now that letters seemed to be the next best thing in contacting other masters.

"_Not while the No Heart's could just easily show up within a Heartbeat." _

"That's right" also recalling the conversation he had with Xehanort the day before. The No hearts didnt show up yet. But now Eraqus had to start patrolling the grounds more than usual to search for the shadowy beings in case they decide to actually attack the Land of Departure. Another thing to worry about that ached the man's head. He sighed, after putting the next letter in an envelope. Hopefully one will be answered yes?

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGHH!" A scream was heard, muffled by the blockage of a door, but it was loud enough to be heard even from Eraqus' own wing. He stopped what he was doing immediately and ran out of the room.

"Already?" He said as he summoned his Keyblade, The Master's keeper, and ran towards the direction of the wing where his students resided in. Had the No hearts actually made their move now? And that fast too?

Coming around the corner of the now lit hallway, Master Eraqus had seen that the door to Terra's and Aqua's room had opened along with Ventus'.

"AGH!" the young boy yelled outside his room

"Ow!" came the voice of another male's as Master Eraqus went in the room. There he saw his student Terra rubbing his face as he and Aqua noticed the Master by the entrance.

"Master Eraqus" Both he and Aqua said in a surprised whisper, it seemed as if the two wanted to handle the situation on their own, not wanting to disturb him.

"What has happened here?" He asked as he looked to Terra, thinking that he would have an explanation as to what was going on. When the teenager was hesitant to respond, Aqua leapt at the opportunity to tell their side of the story to save them from possible trouble.

"Um.. we were asleep when Ventus somehow came into each of our rooms, it seemed he was having trouble figuring out where he was." Aqua said when Terra decided to continue.

"We tried to bring him back to his room, but it seemed like he didnt want to go back. When we both finally did, we just got back to our rooms when we heard him scream."

"We were trying to calm him down and get him back to bed but..." Aqua trailed off and at that Master Eraqus had heard enough of his two students. He looked to the boy in the bed. Ventus seemed to be writhing in pain, squirming around the top of the bed as he seemed to be holding his Keyblade.

"Why does Ventus have his Keyblade out?" Looking at the back-handed blade as Terra was the first to speak this time, albeit a little embarrassed.

"When I tried to get the covers over him, he summoned his Keyblade and smacked me across the face with its hilt." Terra said groaning, the bruise just forming, but he held no resentment towards the accident.

"Master what do we do?" The Bluenette in the room asked worriedly as Master Eraqus went over in front of them to Ventus' bedside. The boy was twisting and turning, yelling like he was in pain as Eraqus' shadow blocked the light coming in from the Hallway. It took a moment before Eraqus' eyes, scanning over the boy, detected some strange outlines hovering over the boy.

"What in the?" He whispered, then turning to Aqua and Terra, he spoke to them in a calm, and stern voice like the teacher he was.

"Both of you, to bed now!" he said as both of the teenagers jumped in alarm but the tone of his voice, trying to protest and help in vain as he pointed to the door with his Keyblade; and with reluctance, the two students resigned to their fate and walked out the door. Just after them, Master Eraqus had shut the door, letting the darkness of the room return to its former glory. Leaving him, the young boy, and the Nightmares alone.

"To think, you things would be able to cross.. is his heart really that important?" in a second, Master Eraqus had wove his Keyblade over the room, the Keyblade produced a small glowing orb of light with said light moving over to the boy and the outlines. It took only a minute for the strangely colored nightmare no hearts to appear in front of him, Ventus was starting to calm down as the two creatures looked to each other in surprise.

One was a Bat, Colored in shades of Purple and black flapping above Ventus' head. The other looked like a tiny fat ghost. Colored black with a blue sleeping cap, a pair of forks and knives, and red eyes.

These were Dream eaters, Creatures that exist in the darkness of sleep and invade the hearts of worlds who have fallen in said realm. These two both look at Eraqus, yet did not disappear from there position. To think, they literally fought against there own state as dreams and had manifested in the realm of light. It was ridiculous!

"Stay away from my new apprentice!" The Master said as he lifted his Keyblade up, pointing at the two Dream eaters as they wavered up and down, before the Ghostabocky lifted its fork and knife in the air; shooting a small fireball out of it mouth as Master Eraqus deflected the tiny attack with his Keyblade. The ball disappeared as Master Eraqus charged at the two monsters who saw no other thing to do but to attack the awake Keyblade Wielder.

As one would suspect, a ka chink , and a slash or two later, and the Dream Eaters were destroyed by the vastly experienced Keyblade Master.

"..." Master Eraqus sighed as his Keyblade was dismissed. He walked over to Ventus as he was relieved to see the boy had calmed down and was sleeping peacefully. For a second, Master Eraqus was tempted to bring the boy back to Master Xehanort. Heck, if he was going to ditch the kid on Eraqus, the least he could do is tell me more about the kid. But that second faded as the Boy seemed to finally be at peace, and that was good enough for the master.

"You're going to be a handful" Said Eraqus with a small grin on his face, as he turned around to face the door, slightly opening as to not wake Ventus up.

"Sweet dreams Ventus, tomorrow you'll start training with the rest of my students. I'll have to keep a better watch on you though" That last part was mumbled by Eraqus as he stepped out of the boy's room, heading back to his wing as right behind him, what he didnt notice was Aqua and Terra listening in on the entire ordeal. Terra was wondering what went on in there, but Aqua was silently ecstatic to hear that Ventus was going to be staying. The two were almost caught when Eraqus turned around, thinking he had heard something, then both went off to bed. The rest of that night went off easily for the group as Eraqus went back to his study, still deciding to send those letters to other masters in hopes of dealing with this phenomenon.

Morning came soon after and when everyone was up, Master Eraqus had properly introduced the new member to his class, and from then on, Ventus had remained a permanent student to him.

"AAAAGH!"

Well the nightmares continued from then on for a year, and almost every night, Master Eraqus had to exercise the boy of the monsters who were attracted to his pure heart of light. Terra had asked what was going on with Ventus, But Master Eraqus was insistent on not telling his students about Ventus'... attraction to the dark. Not until the two were ready. He also had to double his patrol duties late at night when his students were asleep. He had to make sure the No Hearts wouldnt appear and attack.

But things got better, as time does heal in a sense. Ventus began speaking more clearly and had seemed to be acting much more normally than he did when he first arrived; and it also became apparent that Terra and Aqua were treating the boy much more like a family than Eraqus had imagined. Though he was too tired to realize it at the time. Things seemed to be looking up for them all when Ventus had stopped having nightmares. When the Dream eaters and the No hearts finally left the Land of Departure alone. It was like a blessing in disguise to the Master.

'End of Flashback'

But now it seemed to be returning to the boy as Eraqus had feared. Were the Dream Eaters attacking after such a long time? And on the upcoming Mark of Mastery exam too it had to be a sign. Master Eraqus asked the older teens what there perspective was when they had visited the boy on his dreams. They said that the recurring nightmares he were having werent really painful, just frightening; and that after helping him out with it, Ventus was able to overcome those nightmares.. but there was still one.

Eraqus cupped his hand over his face and yawned, his body wanted the aging man to go to bed, but he couldn't. He still had to stay up, in an hour he'd make the next patrol around the castle. Then he would see if he would go to bed or stay the rest of the night up. He got up however.

After all, if you're going to stay up all night, might as well refill your coffee?

Master Eraqus stretched his body as he left the kitchen with a new cup of coffee, taking a sip as he was prepared to head back to his study. After he had heard the scream from Ventus, just once this week, not like the last, it seemed that it might be over. Nevertheless, that didnt discourage the Master from staying up to resume the patrols he did years ago. If it was to protect his student from the darkness, then it was worth it.

Ka-chink!

It at first seemed to Master Eraqus as something just from inside the walls that made the noise, like the plumbing or perhaps the age of the castle making its appearance. Master Eraqus was going to dismiss it but then he heard it another two times in succession followed by a yell from a male voice.

The male voice that housed a heart of pure light.

Master Eraqus followed the sounds until he found himself in the exhibition hall of the of the castle, sort of like the inside training hall for the students when the weather of the Land of Departure had turned to something other than its usual climate.

Practicing there with the dummy that was usually left with the rest of the training equipment from outside, was the youngest of his students, the one who had been having night terrors, and as of recent, caused quite a disturbance to him and the others who were training for the upcoming examination.

"Ventus?" Eraqus had called out, as the boy surprised to see his master, turned around rather abruptly to face his teacher.

"Master Eraqus!" Ven had called as Eraqus walked up to the boy. There were bags under his eyes, and his stance seemed a little wobbly while he was holding his Keyblade.

"What are you doing here at this time of the night?" Though he already knew the answer.

"..." Ventus looked down.

"..." Master Eraqus sighed

The two found themselves back at the kitchen, just like the night the weeks before with Terra. Ventus was explaining why he was in the exhibition hall. He was trying another thing that the Earth Warrior had suggested he'd do to tire himself out if he couldnt sleep. Just train.

"I know it sounds strange, but I thought it would work with this nightmare."

"But Ventus, you cant just expect it to go away by ignoring your sleep, eventually will go back into slumber and experience it again."

"But what should I do Master?" Ventus asked as Eraqus took a sip from his coffee. Master Eraqus stared down at his own drink for a bit, unsure of what to say to the kid. It wasnt like the dream eaters were attacking him anymore, or at least not appearing in the Realm of Light anymore; but that still left him with a kid who was having terrors that were disturbing the rest of the people here in the castle. So perhaps in his teacher like status that he always had, plus to this narrator's help. Master Eraqus came up with an idea.

"Have I told you yet about the other realms that exist with our own Ventus?" The master spoke as Ventus looked up at his teacher. A change of subject? Now? What point could it serve to talk about something he had got the gist of when Ven had asked his older friends.

"Um.. no, but Aqua and Terra have talked to me about it during our free time"

"Ah, so then you must know about the Realm of Sleep then" Eraqus had replied

"The Realm of Sleep?" Ventus looked down, tired to concentrate as to whether or not he did learn about it "I dont think I've heard about that Realm Master"

"Ah, Well then lets learn about it then shall we?"

"But master its" Ventus groaned looking at the clock, examining the LED screen which read 1:30 am

"Yes yes I know, but trust me, it'll be worth it." Ventus sighed into his chair and motioned Master Eraqus to go on with his lesson. Master Eraqus grinned at the tired boy in front of him and began.

"As you must know already, the worlds beyond the Land of Departure are surrounded by multiples realms as well. The one which we border/reside in along with the rest of the worlds nearby, is called the Realm of Light, with which all life is cared for and raised. Then there's the Realm of Darkness, on our other side of the border, a Realm where and Chaos and Fear ensnare people, worlds, anything in its encroaching darkness. Unlike the Realm of Light, The Realm of Darkness can barely support the laws of reality and the creatures that live there. The ones you saw in your book I gave you, only seek to destroy the light."

Ventus had recalled Aqua telling him about the realms and their supposed side was as Terra warned him about the dangers the Realm of Darkness had imposed on the Realm of Light, and why the Keyblade was the only thing that could fend off the darkness. It seemed so long ago that he was talking to them about it while looking at the stars. But then Eraqus continued.

"However Ventus, these are not the only realms within the worlds coincide in. besides the two I have mentioned, there is a third realm that exists within dreams." Ventus looked at his Master quizzically.

"Dreams?" Master Eraqus nodded

"This Realm, the Realm of Sleep, as we Keyblade Masters have called it, is a realm beyond the Realm of Darkness. A space reserved for darkness that is special from the ordinary kind. Where in it, the darkness can take a hold of the dreams of both the Realms of Light and Darkness, and turn them into its own assortment of creatures. Dream Eaters" Ventus seemed to be listening as Master Eraqus spoke

"Because of the Dream Eaters, our dreams our affected by how they deal with a person's dream, if the dream is to their liking, they can give the dreamer a nice dream; the opposite can be said if they do not like the conditions of a person's dream."

"So youre saying that i've been having these nightmares.. because the Dream eaters do not like my dream?" Ventus asked as Eraqus nodded.

"Ventus, tell me what is the common element in your nightmares, I've been meaning to ask you about this for sometime now, but preparing Aqua and Terra for their exam has left me with little time on the matter." Eraqus spoke,crossing his arms as Ventus tilted his head wondering what each nightmare had in common.

After a moment, along with a yawn, Ventus finally spoke up

(Yeah sorry if this is going too long or if the resolution seems a bit lazy)

The following morning in the Land of Departure was a quiet one as usually was for its residents. The wind was blowing softly as the birds chirped in their nests in the trees they lived, the villagers down below were just starting their daily routines for the day.

It was Terra who was the first to wake up in the castle, exiting out of his room with a brown tee and his tan hakama pants, the Earth Warrior went to the door that led to Aqua's room and slightly tapped the door with a knock.

"Hey, time to wake up" Terra said with a small yawn as he walked away from the door and continued down the hallway. A minute passed before the door had opened and out came the bluenette. Wearing a more casual version of her usual outfit. She closed the door as she caught up with Terra.

"So, I guess Master Eraqus calmed down Ventus this time" Terra spoke up as soon as Aqua was by his side.

"Yeah, I wonder what he did this time to calm Ven down"

"Well whatever it was, hopefully it'll be the last time" Terra yawned as he rubbed his eyes, the two making a turn towards the kitchen. "I dont know how much more I can take of this. Sure, Ven's been having less nightmares now, but still, that scream of his has become like an alarm clock. Its hard to get back to sleep ya know?" Aqua nodded. Despite how protective she was of the boy, she would admit that it had to stop.

"Yeah, I was hoping my lullaby would've stopped it last week." Aqua nonchalantly said as the two had reached the kitchen, Terra stopped at the entrance with a look of interest.

"You sung a lullaby?" Terra smirked as Aqua realized what she just had said. Sheepishly poking her fingers she nodded.

"Y-yeah.. it was a lullaby my grandmother made. It always helped me go to sleep when I had nightmares.. I was hoping it would do the same for Ven hehe" Aqua said embarrassed. Terra grinned.

"Well I thought just talking things out would make his nightmares seem silly. A giant monster with a Hole in its chest. Those things dont exist. Theyre just in stories." Terra spoke up as he was turning the stove on in the little room, cracking a couple eggs into the heated pan ashe was making breakfast.

"But Terra, the Heartless (As they were now called around this time) did exist." Aqua said

"Yeah.. But what are the chances a giant one like the one Ventus dreamed up would ever show up, I just think its absurd." Terra responded

"Well I guess we all have our own ways with dealing with nightmares." Aqua said "But I wonder what was Master Eraqus' solution?"

It was at that moment that the master came into the room

"Ah, Good Morning Aqua, Terra" He looked at both of the respectively as the students nodded

"Morning master" The both of them spoke as Eraqus walked over to the table in the center of the tiny room and sat beside Aqua.

"Ventus will not be joining us for today's training"

"huh? Why's that Master?" Aqua said

"I spoke with him last night and together we had... worked towards fighting off his nightmares, for today I have decided to give him the day off and let him rest."

"Is Ventus okay?" Terra said behind the two as he was watching over the food he was making

"Ah yes, Ventus is alright, for now, lets let him rest" Eraqus said, reminiscing the events that led after Ventus had told him his nightmare. One that had involved him and his friends suffering a terrible fate. Yes it had disturbed Eraqus dearly, but he knew that all he could do now for the boy was to console him as best as he could. Though the looming thoughts on these events had made Eraqus suspicious. But for now, the problem was solved. For the rest of the day, Ventus had not come out of his room, just like Eraqus had said. If one is concerned towards what had happened the previous night, the narrator is unaware as well. What? Narrator's cant have nightmares too?

Ahem. Sorry that was unprofessional. Nevertheless Ventus had found himself in a dream that was different, unaffected by the darkness that tormented him. Yet strangely similar to the ones he had encountered before. He found himself in the city where he lost to the Silver haired man, then to the ruins where he and his friends would meet their downfall. To finally the islands where he faced the monster destroying the peaceful area.

Unlike his nightmares however, the island was more comforting to be then he had imagined, the waves of the ocean were swaying peacefully, with the wind blowing across the grass and the trees in a soothing rhythm. But most of all, the moon and the stars shone brightly across the island, bringing a serene quality to it all that was familiar to Ventus deep within his heart.

Ventus walked along the shores and up through the wooden bridges etched around the islands as he headed towards the smaller island right across from it. Where the people were. The ones he knew like his two best friends, as well as the ones he didnt know quite yet like a boy with Spiky Brown hair and eyes as blue as the ocean. All grinning and waving him to come over to where they were. He hesitated for a moment, unsure of whether or not this would turn into another nightmare. But he decided to walk over anyway, relieved by the light of the Heart shaped moon, that his troubles were finally over.

For the rest of the days leading up to the Mark of Mastery Exam. There was no screams heard from the keyblade wielder known as Ventus.

However...

"AAAAGH!?" A boy yelled as he awoke on the cold hardened ground of the canyon he was sleeping on, his Helmet shielding his head from the light of the moon and the wind as dust blew over his recent sleeping place. Placing his hand to his face, and swatting away the recent addition to his "Spawns" with his Keyblade, only to recoil slightly in pain; The boy thought to himself as he tried to remember his own... dream? He never had one that had involved himself being put through pain. He was already dealing with that when he was awake! Which only meant.

"Did I just.. Have a nightmare?" he said to himself as he looked upwards to the sky above, the stars blinking gently upon the ruin of the world.

_Restless Nights __**THE END**_

**AN: Oh My God its finally done... IM SO SORRY! Jesus I mean literally this took me a lot longer then I wanted it too guys and gals! First I had to deal with finding a job (Still a pain by the way) next we have a mouse problem. Im so focused on that that I cant focus on this, that I forget about it in the meantime and by the time I finally get back to finish it, I realize "Wait this doesnt make sense?" And I have to do it over... AGH! This was harder than I thought too because nearing the end with Eraqus, I had no idea where to bring it too considering on what to use my friends suggested I do. So I had to leave it Open ended like that.. Producing this Weak ending which... Im sorry. I left the solution open ended for you to decide what Eraqus did. If you're still reading this, then say what you thought Eraqus did to Ventus, and i'll add it to the epilogue. For a final note, Thank you for reading this. And I wish you all a safe trip through the worlds that has to offer. Good Bye for Now!**


End file.
